


drawings for Pixx

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, FTH charity auctions, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pixx was the second highest bidder of my drawings auction and requested two pieces with Chrom x Robin from Fire Emblem
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	drawings for Pixx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixxc/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawings above were made for Pixx, who won my offer during FTH 2020. -cruria


End file.
